Way too Perfect!
by SmileyMe01
Summary: From the first episode, a new assistant falls for Zack and he falls for her. Mayhem follows. Set in parralel dimension so plot is a little differnet to actual show. All characters are there, just different plot twists and script. Zack/OC. Maybe Hodgela
1. Hodgins sister?

Way too Perfect!

Chapter 1: Hodgins Sister?

Dulles Airport is way too hot. You'd think after spending most of my teenage life in Africa would have made me immune to heat, right? Think again. I could feel everyone staring at me. I can't really blame them. I'm tallish, around 5'9, 5'10. Quiet Curvy. I have long, reddy-brown hair in a plat half-way down by back and emerald green eyes. I'm quiet tanned (thank you Africa!) and am wearing mini, combat shorts, a white tank-top, leather jacket and leather mid-calf boots. Not to mention the (legal) gun and holster on my hip. I look like Lara Croft (Google it!). Security let me pass when they see my passport, with wide eyes. Funnily enough no-one will meet my eyes.

I'm on my way to the Jeffersonian Institute in my Aston Martin. I've got an interview with _the_ Dr. Temperence Brennan! I'm gonna be her second assistant! Well, after I get my doctorate I will be a fully fledged anthropologist and can (maybe) be her full assistant. I pull up outside the Jeffersonian. Security let me through once they see my clearance. They sent me my card in the mail three weeks ago. I bound up the steps of the platform, where I see Dr. Brennan standing face to face with an FBI Agent. I get close enough that I can hear what they are saying.

"Why did you do that to me Booth?!" Dr. Brennan fumed.

"Do what? Let the guards have their fun and meet their favourite author? Have them hold you for transporting a human skull? They were doing their jobs?

"No! I don't care about that! You called me Bones! In front of them!"

"Why is that so bad? They aren't gonna tell anyone." Booth said looking confused.

"That's not the point! Just....don't do it again. OK?" whispered, looking deadly poisonous. Booth got the message and stepped away, hands up in surrender.

"Erm... Hi? I'm here to work for you Dr. Brennan. We emailed my interview a few weeks ago?" I say, wincing at my obvious British accent.

Dr. Brennan looked at me, her eyes doing a quick sweep of me, taking in everything, her eyes widening a little at my gun.

"Ah yes. Dr. Samantha H..." Dr. Brennan began.

"Dr. Brennan! I've finished reconstructing the skull like you requested. It's with Hodgins to see if he can find any particulates on it and the rest of the body."

"Good work Zach. Round up the team though. We've got a new addition to the team who I want everyone to meet."

"Sure thing Dr. Brennan." Zach says running off to do as she asks.

A few minutes later, everyone is here on the platform. I feel like an exhibit in a museum. Everyone is staring at me. I feel a slow blush creep up my cheeks as I realise just how short my mini-shorts are, and how low-cut my tank-top is. Just as I'm about to make a break for it, a familiar face appears behind the crowd of people.

"Sami?" Hodgins exclaims.

"Hodgy-podge?" I gasp....

* * *

I ran forward as he did. We met in the middle, hugging tightly, my face buried in his neck, his hand on mine. We stood back when we heard a woman whisper, "ex-girlfriend?"

I held Hodgins at arms lengh and looked him over. "Man. You know it's been too long when you can barley recognise your own cousin." I said smiling at the sharp gasps I heard from the crowd.

"Eghm... Yes. Everyone, I would like you to welcome Dr. Samantha Hodgins to our team. Samantha, this is Anglea, Zach, Booth and, of course you already know, Hodgins." said.

" Hey! Nice to meet you all. I'm so happy I get to work with you all. Especially my cousin." I say, grinning like a cheshire cat.

The woman, Angela, came forward and held out a hand. "Angela Montenegro. Glad to have a girl who can do girl-talk with. Brennan here is clueless." She says smiling happily and warmly.

" You may have to teach me some girl-talk. Living in Africa from the age of 5 will stunt your girlyness a tad, y'know?"

"Yeah, I....Wait! Did you just say Africa? But you sound so, so...." She graspd for the right word.

"British?" I offered.

"Yeah." She smiled.

" My carers were British and I lived with them since I was 5 and havent seen any of my family since I was 4. I've only spoken to African tribes leaders sincethen also. I havnt been able to do much socialising. We had a TV but I would be crazy if I talked to that." I explain.

Their eyes widen as I say "tribe leaders." Before they bombard me with 20 questions, Dr. Brennan tells everyone to gather around the table to see the bones to do with the current case. She hads me the file so I can catch up.


	2. Girl Talk!

Way too Perfect!

Chapter 2: Girl Talk!

We finished the case. The girl, Cleo Louise Eller, had been murdered by Ken Thompson, a Senators right hand guy. He tried to burn the evidence and Brennan to the ground but she, wait for it......shot him! So he's in jail, Brennan's pissed 'cause she's gun-less and Hodgins poked fun and conspiracies at me and everyone the whole time while Zach stared at me anytime I was in eye-sight. He was sweet, in a wierd way. He used long words that even I didn't know and didn't understand most things I said. When we were using flesh eating bugs, I picked one up and put it on my hand. I was playing with, like you would a kitten, when Zach walked in.

"What are you doing?"

I jump, nearly dropping the bug. "Um, nothing. J-just playing with this little guy," I stammer. "He's kinda cute." I giggle as he runs up my arm and down again.

"Why aren't you scared?" Zach asks me puzzled. Random, I thought.

"Of what?" I ask.

"The bug. Angela says girls hate bugs, mud, blood, gore, video-games. The list goes on. You are not." He states with no emotion.

"Erm, well, I love all living things. In Africa, I had a pet snake. He bit me so many times, and brought in so many bugs that I got used to them. I'm now almost immune to that snake bite and most bugs. I just can't stand spiders." I shudder at the thought.

"Hmmm. Interesting." Zach murmurs. I place the bug down. When I look up, Zach is staring at me. I look back for a few seconds, then I blush. I look away. When I look back, he is still looking! I look him in the eyes. As I look, I realise how brown they are, like melted chocolate. I look at his face. It's set in a puzzled frown. He has a cute little dent inbetween his eyebrows, studying me like he does the bones. I look at his lips, they look so soft, so perfect in a little pout..._NO! Snap out of it Sami! Bad Sami! You no likey Zach. Turn and walk away...good._ I mumble a quick "I gotta go," and run.

I run to the platform and decide to pack up the lab while everyone goes off to finish odd-jobs during lunch. After a few minutes I hear the click-clack of heels and see Angela. She walks up to me and says:

"Remember your first day here? You said I would have to teach you girl-talk? Well Jack just told me Zach went to talk to him. He says that you were playing with bugs and he came in. Then, you run out after flushing bright red after staring at him. Is that true? Wait! Don't answer that. Jack has ears everywhere. Come to my office and we will talk.


	3. Bonding Time!

Way too Perfect!

Chapter 3: Bonding time!

Angela's office was anything but an office. It was warm and homey and smelt of paint and vanilla. She sat me down on a couch and turned to face me.

"Okay. It isn't part of the girl code to share secrets with anyone. We gotta "Bond" first. Me and my old girlfriends played a game called Truth. All you gotta do is answer the questions to the fullest truth and don't lie. Got it?" Angela asked. I nodded. Seemed simple. I liked Angela. She wasn't fake or mean. She was a good person. I wanted her as a friend.

"Okay. Let's do this questionnaire style. Q1. What was your life like in Africa?"

"My parents died in a house-fire I barely escaped when I was 5. A friend of my parents, Dr. Millbury was the person in the will who was to look after me. He and his wife moved to Africa that year. They were both anthropologists. They were in Africa to identify the victims of a mass genocide. They loved the country so much, they stayed. I grew up in a small village where our relief centre was. I was taught everything I needed to know by two of the best anthropologists in the world at the time. I had an IQ of over 140 when I was 11 and am now over 160. I was given a child to foster when I was 16. She was called Serafina. Her parents were close friends of mine and they trusted me. She was sent to boarding school in England by me and my carers so she could have a life. I know almost everything about modern weapons as Dr. Millbury specialized in it. I also know everything about the different African tribe's spears. Each tribe had a unique shaped spear. You could find murderers with this knowledge. I have been shot, stabbed, speared and bitten. I have had numerous pets that would be illegal in most countries. I have swum with most dangerous creatures. My I have been taught almost every form of dance there is and can sing. I know 14 different types of fighting such as karate, judo ECT. I learnt these as there isn't much to do in the middle of no-where. Oh, I also do gymnastics. My favourite movies are the Lara Croft movies. I can do almost everything she does in the movies, which is very weird. I know. Throughout my life, there has been a bank account with endless amounts of my parent's fortune in it so I'm never strapped for cash. Anything else you wanna know?" I say after I take a deep breath.

Angela says nothing. I look up at her. Her mouth is hanging open and she is staring at me.

"Wow. Ok. I think we know enough now to get down to business. So. What do you think of Zach?" She asks, with a knowing smile.

"Err well. He's nice?" I try.

"Nice. That isn't enough! Details! Please, I'm begging you." She pleads.

"Fine, fine! Alright. He has great eyes. Actually, no, he has brilliant eyes. Deep chocolate brown. He gets this adorable look on his face when he's studying bones, he looks like a confused puppy! When he looks at me, it's like he looks right through me! He's deceptively strong as he lugs those bones and big metal tables around enough, but he still has a slight geekiness about him that makes me go weak-kneed. He is so socially inept that you just want to hug him and look after him until the world is nice enough to have him back..." I sigh deeply and slump forward, my chin in my hands daydreaming about him.

"Ooooooooh! You got it baaaaad!" Angela giggles.

"Yawah? Got what bad?" I ask, blinking, confused.

"You like Zach!"She squeals.

"Of course I do! Don't you?" I ask, bemused.

"Of course I do. But you _like_ like him!" She giggles.

"But....I...You....Him.....Gah! Fine, yes I like him." I sigh, defeated.

"Good, that saves me a lot of time. Now, I've convinced Brennan, Booth, Hodgins and Zach to come out clubbing tonight. Can you come as well? It'll be fun!" She grins.

"Fine. I'll come. But if I have to 'mingle' I will leave." I warn

"Okay!" She laughs. "Dress nice and comfortable, you are going to dance your socks off tonight!


End file.
